


Day 1 - Haizaki - Fingertips

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s the worst thing that could happen to a notorious womanizer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Haizaki - Fingertips

What’s the worst thing that could happen to a notorious womanizer? Haizaki had never really thought of the possible answer, until it hit him. Hard. He just graduated college with a major in Sports, bad grades, no job and not a single idea about future. And a positive pregnancy test in the mail.   
First he doesn’t even remember her name. He has to google it, go through pictures and web sites and social media until there’s a face that triggers his memory. The girl was quite nice, a one time thing both had agreed on. And still, there’s a pregnancy test in his mail and that’s not something you send around as a joke, right? He contacts the girl. She’s a lot more shy now than she was back then, but she doesn’t back down from the fact that he’s the father. He doesn’t know what to do. So he does the only thing he can think of - he calls Nijimura.   
“What a pleasant surprise.” His senpai smiles at him, when he arrives at the basketball court they chose to meet up. They play a quick game and even though Nijimura hasn’t had much practice in the last years, he beats his former student easily. “You’re not focused. What’s up?” He tells him. As short and painful as possible. Nijimura doesn’t laugh. He doesn’t kick him, slap him or drag his ass to the nearest river to dump him - something Haizaki has already thought of, allthough he isn’t really into being overly dramatic.   
“I could get you a job.” Is the first thing he says after minutes of silence. And that’s how it starts. Haizaki gets rid of his cornrows and starts his new (and quite boring) career as a banker, Nijimura as his coworker and, more importantly, as his friend. Nijimura is there when Haizaki tells his parents, he’s there when they force him, literally, to marry the mother of his unborn child in order to have a place to stay at. Nijimura is the one that picks up his phone late at night when the pregnancy is getting the best out of the two of them, he helps set up the craddle and recommends books about parenthood.  
Nijimura drives Haizaki to the hospital on the day his life really starts. He always believed that his life started with the day he discovered basketball, but now he’s in his twenties and is glad if he plays this sport once a month at best. But he sits there, next to his wife and lets her hold his hand even though she nearly crushes it and he lets her curse him for doing that to her.   
Nijimura stands in the corner and watches them, a smile tugging at his lips because he has already noticed the change. He might not be into fate and future telling like Midorima was (and probably still is) but he knows that this weird couple will stay together, not just because of their child.

-

Haizaki doesn’t like kids. That’s what he tells himself when the doctor holds up a slimy red bundle of human that’s crying so loud that his ears ring. He doesn’t like kids, because they’re ugly and annoying and they break so easily. “It’s a girl.” The doctor puts the little bundle right into Haizakis arms and he stares down at it, her dark eyes, her wrinkled red face, the messy grey hair on top of her head. She’s not crying anymore, but wriggling around in his grip. Too much energy, he thinks, this girl will be the death of me. He holds out his hand towards her face, hesitating a bit, until she grabs it, with her little wrinkled fingers, barely able to surround his thumb. That’s the moment where it hits him. That this is his daughter, that she belongs to him, from her little tiny fingertips to the feathery grey that’s her hair.   
“She looks like you.” His wife leans into him, head on his shoulder, she’s so tired, but so happy at the same time. “Look how beautiful she is.” He nods and scoots closer to her, showing her the tiny human being like the proud father he is. “How do you want to name her?” Haizaki looks up to the nurse, then across the room to Nijimura and then he leans back to whisper something into his wife’s ear, who smiles and nods. “We want to call her Niji.” 

-

Haizaki is in his twenties, he has a job he hates (a bit), a wife he loves, a friend he likes and a daughter that makes his grey world look like a rainbow. Because when he comes home, stressed and angry and done with life, she puts her tiny hand against his big one, fingertip against fingertip and allthough she can barely grasp his thumb alone, she holds him in the palm of her hand.


End file.
